Love from Love
by Severpotter
Summary: Harry Potter is trying to finish Hogwarts after the defeat of Voldemort, Snape, and Harry accidentally ingested a studen'ts altered Love Potion
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry Potter is trying to finish Hogwarts after the defeat of Voldemort, Snape, and Harry accidentally ingest a student's altered Love Potion.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Any of it and I'm not making any money from this. It sucks, I know.

Warnings: This story contains detailed Male on male sex. Consensual and Non-consensual sex due to a love potion. If this offends you in any way please don't continue.

A/N: This is my first Fanfic. Ever. Please be story smashed into my skull and wouldn't leave until I wrote it down. In this story Harry just turned 17, So not to confuse you, everything follows canon except that Snape and Dumbledore never die, and their ages.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Harry Potter stepped off the Hogwarts Express for the first time since the Battle of Hogwarts. He was seventeen now and he was back to finally finish his last year with his best friend Hermione Granger. It would just be the two of them as their other best friend Ron Weasley, had decided to help his brother George with his shop, Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. It was surreal being back where it all started or ended. The War. The tiresome War against Voldemort, the War they had inherited.

The day after the Battle of Hogwarts Harry, Ron, and Hermione had helped the teachers, Order members, and Ministry Officials remove the dead from the grounds. It was heartsickning work, long, depressing, anyone who bore the Dark Mark was immediately removed from the Castle to the Ministry as to be respectful to the living, as they mourned the ones who fought and lost their lives in the battle.

Harry went to the Burrow with Ron and Hermione and slept for what felt like days, ate until they couldn't and mourned.  
They attended the funerals for who they could, the dead were so many, many funerals overlapped. For Harry's birthday he had asked for a memorial of sorts. Instead of mourning those they lost he wanted people to come and share a memory, a story of a loved one. He wanted to help the Wizarding community heal. And heal they had.  
The beginning of the school year had been delayed for a month so the final repairs on the Castle could be completed. So it was a chilly October first that the first students stepped off the express to a whole new, repaired Hogwarts.

"Harry!" Harry looked to who had called his name and saw Neville Longbottom hailing him from within the crowd.  
"Hey," he replied as Hermione came to stand beside him. Hermione waved Neville over as Harry grabbed his shoulder bag off the ground.  
"weird huh?" said Neville. "yeah, no boats" replied Hermione. "it different not seeing Hagrid taking the first years to the Castle that way."  
"yeah, but Dumbledore wanted a show of solidarity when we returned this year. Hey, extra carriages means we don't have to be squashed into one."  
Headmaster Dumbledore had sent word with their Hogwarts letters that he wanted the students to arrive together this year. All on the carriages. First years were to go to a marked door off to the side of the entrance hall to be sorted. Even if it was safe since Voldemort's demise, the Wizarding World was still very paranoid.

Harry started to a carriage that was empty so far. "I can't wait to eat, I'm starving." He said. "Are you channeling Ron?" Asked Hermione as she stepped into the carriage.  
"I don't think the Elves would know what to do with the leftovers from Ron not here to devour them. I'll be doing them a favor." Chuckled Harry.  
Hermione snorted, "I'm sure they would be pleased."

The ride to the castle was short, thankfully, as they marched up to the doors, the Prefects were waiting, having arrived first to herd the firsties to the side door. Harry and Hermione took seats at the Gryffindor table, as the rest of the students filed in.  
Harry looked to the long table to see all the staff already assembled, with only Professor Mcgonagall missing, as Deputy head she was to speak to the first years and bring them to be sorted.  
He saw Hagrid smiling and waving at the students, Snape was there too, looking a little paler than usual, and not as menacing, as if the reason to hate the world was gone. And it was. He caught Harry's eyes, expression unreadable before he looked away.  
Harry tuned out the sorting thinking about how he felt about Snape now, now that he knew everything.

Harry thought that it would be hard to not hate Snape, but in actuality it was easier than breathing. Years of animosity, gone. Just like that, knowing that Snape had protected him, had loved his mother, Snape was every bit the Hero that the world thought Harry was.  
He felt an elbow lightly bump his side. "It is a pleasure, the greatest pleasure to see you all back to a new year at Howarts, alive and well. We want to start this year off with a moment of silence for the ones who gave their lives at this very castle." Said Dumbledore. It was startling for Harry to glance up and see dumbledore without his customary twinkle in his eye as he gazed at the students assembled. Equally as shocking was that Dumbledore was not dressed in some garish ensemble that was his trademark. His robes were a deep dark black. Harry then looked and saw, other than Hagrid of course, all the Professors were dressed in the same deep black robes. Harry figured it was in respect for the dead.  
Belatedly he remembered to bow his head in silence, thinking of all he lost, all they lost.  
Sirius.  
Remus.  
Tonks.  
His parents.  
Fred.  
Hedwig and more, sometimes the tally of the dead suffocated Harry, making it hard to breathe from the sheer incredulity of it all. It had taken a while for Harry to get passed the panic attacks that occured when he thought of the war overcame him.

Lost in his own thoughts Harry was startled by the appearance of food on the tables, Guess he was so lost in thought he mused thorough the Sorting and Dumbledore's announcements. Eating his fill, he listened to the chatter around him. It actually wasn't much, as most of everyone hadn't recovered from the respectful silence, He understood he had no real reason to converse either. Finally, Dumbledore stood and bid the students good night. Harry was looking forward to crashing on his bed in blissful oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own this Wonderful World of Harry Potter.

Warnings: See chapter one.

Chapter Two

Getting back into the flow of Hogwarts was disconcerting, to say the least. Knowing that some students didn't leave the castle alive, shook Harry more than he thought it would. The students had been back for over two weeks, thankfully this being their N.E.W.T years meant less classes, and more free time to cram all the knowledge they had accumulated over the last 6 years and memorize it.

Harry was walking to Potions class, as Hermione caught up to him.  
"Harry, wait up." she Huffed "I just got back from the library,"  
"Shocker!" Mumbled Harry with a small grin.  
"Anyway, I've been thinking about the Potions we're supposed to alter, and I was thinking about going to Hogsmeade to find another set of books."  
"what's wrong with the whole of Hogwarts library?" asked Harry. "Well I want mine to be original, not just build off of what another student has already tried to accomplish," said Hermione.

This year in Potions they are supposed to take a finished Potion and slightly alter it. In anyway they can, be it, altering a dreamless sleep so that it gave only good dreams and blocked out the bad, or to carefully infuse a Potion with a small charm, like a Levitation Charm in Burn cream, so the burned person could comfortable float while the cream healed their burns. Just thinking about it made his head hurt. Harry went with the Cheering Charm in the calming draught for his project. It was coming along slowly because he had to study every ingredient in the Potion to make sure it would not react negatively to the Charm.  
Sure, there was the draught of peace but it made you synthetically peaceful, not cheerful. Harry thought this new Potion of his would be amazing in helping traumatized victims forget their horrors while they retold their tales. He would have loved to have a Potion like that available to him in his 6 years at Hogwarts.

Unpacking their supplies they waited for Snape to enter the room, thankfully Snape left them alone most of the class, so they could work in peace and silence. Finally, Snape entered and closed the door, not slammed it like he would of last year.  
"Today, you are to continue to alter your Potions, if anyone has a question or are unsure of an ingredient, come to me and I will help you find the tools to figure it out." having said that he took his seat at his desk and started to grade his papers.

Harry took his cauldron off the stasis shelf, so he could continue to brew his Potion and analyze the plants and parts going into the Potion. They worked in silence until close to the end of class, then suddenly Amara Ainsworth, a formerly homeschooled witch, gave a loud looked to her, but she suddenly blocked the view of her cauldron and look to be bottling her Potion. Seeing nothing really of interest the class went back to their work. No one saw the triumph in Amara's eyes. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

She couldn't believe she had done it. Finally, she would get the recognition for her hard work. She had altered Potions before, and turned her data into Potions Monthly and no one had ever batted an eye, this time, they would have to take notice, She brewed the Amortina perfectly. Then she turned it, with a few similar ingredients substituted for the originals she made it. The Love from Lust Potion. Her own invention. She just had to find someone to test it on. She had to be careful, She had to make sure no younger students got a hold of it. The original Potion made synthetic obsession. Absolute obsession. Her Potion created lust, time released lust. It had to be taken it a pair, the Potion would recognize another who had it in their systems. She really had to be careful who took it. She wanted to seventh-year couple to try it, she would have to plead her case to try the Potion and to collect data so she could see where the Potion needed improvement.  
She would do this, she had to.

Harry had finished his calming draught, bottled it, and put it back on the stasis shelf, along with the rest who had finished, minus Hermione who still hadn't finished her's until she...did something, Harry didn't know what Hermione wanted. To make her own Potion probably. He saw her muttering to herself, as she packed up and practically ran out of the door. Shaking his head he marveled about her dedication. Harry had an amused half smile on his face hen he caught Snape's eye. Something went through him, a shiver and a warm bubbly feeling in his belly. Weird. He nodded his head and looked away still trying to figure out what happened when he looked at Snape, that had never happened before. Maybe he was hungry, it was time for lunch after all. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

Chapter 3

"Ginny." sighed Harry, " I told you I need some space, I need time to think"  
"You promised Harry, I love you, can't you see that? I waited for you, how much longer are you going to make me wait?" Cried Ginny.  
"I never promised Gin, I said I need time before I got back into a relationship, you make it sound as if I made a blood oath."  
But..."  
"No, Ginny, please just give me time.

Harry didn't wait for her to answer he just turned and walked away. He knew Ginny was infatuated with him, but love?  
He didn't love her, he didn't owe her. She wasn't a bad person, she just chose to hear what she wanted, Harry was very careful to not make any promises to Ginny. Still, she heard what she wanted anyway. Harry cast a Tempus and saw that he had an hour before going to dinner then the dungeons for more Occulmency lessons. Now with Snape not being a bastard Harry had asked if he would try and teach him again. Surprisingly, Snape said yes. So tonight was the start of the first Occulmency lesson of this year. This time, he had read a book to clear your mind, he had been doing it before bed for the last 3 weeks. This time, he wasn't going to disappoint Snape by asking how to clear your mind.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Ginny knew she shouldn't do this, but she was desperate. She loved Harry, with her heart and soul. She would do anything for him, give anything to him. She just had to make him see that. She knew about Daphne Greengrass, how she had created the turned Amortina Potion. Maybe that was the answer, What had she called it? Oh yes...Love from Lust. It was perfect. She just had to get Harry to drink it, then herself. She had to make sure he ingested it. So she had to make sure he took it first. Hmm, how to do it?  
Then it hit her, a meeting with Harry in the Room of Requirement. She would ask for a meeting with Harry there, While harry is waiting for her in the R.O.R thats when Ginny would be in the kitchens adding the Potion into the tea and have it sent up. Harry will drink it and then Ginny will come in and take a cup also. With more determination, she went to her dorm. She had a letter to write.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Harry,

I'm so sorry for pushing you, I just love you so much. I heard you harry, I just have one thing to talk to you about. It's important or I wouldn't ask. Can you meet me in the Room of Requirement before your Occulmency lessons? it won't take long, please Harry I need to get this out.

With love,  
Ginny.

Hmm okay, maybe if he went she would finally give him space, dinner just ended so he might as well make his way up.

Little did he know, Ginny had the tea made and dosed with the Love from Lust Potion, just waiting for them in the Room of Requirements.

Ginny was almost bursting with happiness, finally, Harry will love her as much as she loved him. He had to, it was the name of the Potion after all. She started making her way to the R.O.R when she was stopped by Professor McGonagall, she wanted to talk about Quidditch this year since Ginny became the Captain when Harry bowed out of the position.  
Oh well, a few minutes late won' kill anyone, Thought Ginny.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Mr. Potter, are you heading down to the dungeons now?" asked Professor Snape.  
Startled Harry spun to the voice and answered.  
"Not quite yet professor, Ginny asked me to meet her in the Room of Requirements to talk about something."

"Ah." said Snape, "The elusive room I've heard about, I've never seen it myself. Do you mind if I walk with you to see it?"

"not at all Professor."

"lead the way, then." said Snape.

They walked in silence until they came to the blank stretch of wall where the R.O.R door would appear.  
Harry walked past the wall three times thinking, I need a place to meet Ginny, as he walked past the blank of wall three times.  
when the door materialized Snape raised what Harry thought to be an impressive eyebrow in surprise.

"Come in professor and welcome to the Room of Requirements, also known as the come and go room" gestured Harry as they walked in.  
"Indeed," said Snape.  
The room had taken on an earthy undertone, with green, brown and even red furniture, it had couches and chairs along with bean bags and poofs to sit comfortably. He could tell Snape was intrigued with the room. They both sat, on the couch in front of the table that had a freshly brewed pot of tea, two glasses were there already holding the tea in them.  
Both Harry and Snape took a cup and drank from them. The taste was amazing! Harry had never tasted anything like it before, he had no idea the kind of tea that was in it, he would have to ask the House elf's what exactly it was so Harry could buy some for himself.  
Harry looked over and saw that Snape was thinking the same thing if the drained glass Snape sat down was any indication.  
Following his example, Harry drained his glass as well.

Both men got a light head rush, and a slight increase in their body temperatures. Not thinking too much on it, since they had both drank a cup of hot tea each.

"That was amazing, I wonder what kind of tea that is?" said Harry  
"I myself have never had the pleasure of tasting anything that delicious before either," confessed Snape. "This room is amazing, I shall leave you now so that you can have your meeting with Miss Weasley, Do not be late for your lesson , I thank you again for showing this room to me."

"your welcome professor, I won't be late, this shouldn't take long." Said Harry

"very well, " said Snape as he left the room.

I wonder wha is taking Ginny so long? thought Harry. He didn't have time to waste and he still had to make it to the dungeons in time.

Harry waited 10 more minutes before he had to leave. Ginny knew he didn't have a lot of time, maybe she just got held up, as he didn't think she had forgotten. No matter, he could tell her to meet again another time after his Occulmency lessons.  
With that though, he stood to leave the room to head to his lessons.  
Guess it wasn't that important, mused Harry.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Ginny was panicking. She had been held up too long by McGonagall, she hoped Harry was still waiting and had drunk the tea she had sent up. She needed Harry to love her. He just had to.  
Ginny paced in front of the R.O.R until the door appeared, She walked in and froze. The room was empty, no Harry and worse, both cups were empty. A feeling of absolute dread filled her. Would Harry drink both cups? or had someone been in here with him? Oh, Merlin. She hoped he had been alone. Harry was hers. He would always be hers. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or make any money from this Fanfiction

Warning: this chapter has detailed sex scenes between two men, if this is not your thing, you are underage, or this offends anyone please stop reading now and wait for my next chapters.

A/N please remember this is my first fan fic. No flames please, constructive criticism is welcome.

Harry was on his knee panting with exertion from keeping Snape out of his head. He was proud of himself for making more progress with this lesson than the whole year he failed in Occulmency in the fifth year.  
While Snape didn't go easy on him by a long shot, he didn't rip through his head, as he did the many times before.

"Better Potter, get up and try again. Remove me from your mind, if you can feel me, you can expel me."

Harry blew out a breath and got up to face Snape. He looked into the onyx eyes as Snape cast the spell non-verbally.  
Images flew past his inner eye, but he could feel the Professor this time. It was a subtle pressure in the corner of his mind. Foreign, it didn't belong. Harry imagined pushing that invader from his mind, he felt resistance, he pushed harder.

"Finally Potter," said Snape as he was successfully pushed from Harry's mind. While his stoic mask didn't change from the normally blank look, his eyes were alight with pride.

"Yeah I can finally feel..."

Harry broke off, he felt weird. Not bad just weird, his skin was warming. His belly was tingling with something he couldn't place, his face felt flushed. He noticed with horror that he had an erection. What on earth was wrong with him. He looked at Snape and realized that he too looked flushed and uncomfortable.

"Sir, what's..."  
He took a step and stumbled into Professor Snape. Snape reached his hands out to catch Harry and their skin touched for the first time that night. The skin on skin contact was the catalyst that ignited the potion to begin working for the first time.  
Harry skin felt like it was on fire until Snape's hand touched his wrists to steady him. The moment he felt his professor's skin come into contact with his he was lost. All he knew was that he needed to touch Snape. All of him. He caught Snape's eyes and pulled his mouth down to his own so that he could devour the other man.

He had no idea what exactly he was doing he just let his instincts take over, thankfully Snape followed his lead. He could tell his professor felt the same relief when they kissed. Snape took control of the kiss and devoured the smaller mans mouth with his. Harry could feel Snape hard against his own answering hardness. He couldn't think, he didn't want to, so he didn't. He let his mind shut down and his body take over.

Snape spun them around and lifted Harry on the desk. He felt Snape's mouth attach itself to his throat, licking and sucking all the skin it could reach. But, Harry wanted more. His hands went to Snape's robes and tried to unbutton them. Growling, when he couldn't seem to get them open. He put both hands on the collar of Snape's robes and ripped as hard as he could, so the buttons flew off as his robes were torn open.  
Harry saw all the pale, hard, toned, creamy flesh in front of him and started to kiss his way from clavical, to nipple, to nipple. Hearing Snape moan above him he continued to bite, suck, and lick the small nubs laid out before him like a feast.

It wasn't enough, he needed more, his own robes and shirt were off, and his trousers unbuckled, having no idea when that had happened he went to work on Snape's belt, and trowser's.  
Harry slid to the floor, onto his knee's, after he got Snape's trouser's undone, sliding the trousers and pants down as he went.  
The hard leaking shaft hit him in the chin as he straightened to see it properly. Harry had never seen anything so mouthwatering in his life. It was long, thick and curved slightly to the right. Looking up at Snape he saw his eyes dark with lust, he took Snape's hard shaft in his hand as his tongue flicked out to catch the drop of pearly liquid that was leaking from the tip. Harry took a deep breath and took Snape's hard cock into his mouth.  
It was a new sensation to have a penis in his mouth.  
He was going to give it his all, Gryffindor's don't give up. He thought as he took the hardness to the back of his throat. The answering moan made him swell with pride and lust as he started a fast pace. Snape's moan was getting louder every forward thrust into the hot cavern of harry's mouth. Until suddenly, harry felt a hand grab his hair and pull him up, and over the desk. He felt Snape pull his pants down and caress his bottom before giving it a light slap. Harry was so far gone in his own lust he didn't care that he felt his opening loosen and lubricate with a spell Snape sent at him.  
Harry felt pressure on his anus muscle, so he instinctivly pushed against the intrusion and felt Snape pop inside of him.

He took a breath, to dispel the slight pain and burn he felt. Until Snape shifted his thrust to hit a spot inside Harry he didn't even know he had. It sent a shocking wave of pleasure up his spine to his cock, and he begged Snape to do it again.

Both, breathing heavily, moved together in a fast tempo, each racing to the finish. Snape was brutally pounding inside Harry, as Harry was slamming back into Snape, Harry felt his orgasm coming from the base of his spine, out of the tip of his cock. he threw his head back onto the older man's shoulder as he came all over the desk under him.  
He felt his anus clamp down on the intruding member as he felt the older man bite into his shoulder as he slammed into him as deep as he could and stayed rooted inside him as he bathed Harry's bowels with warm cum.

Snape pulled out of Harry and slid to the ground as Harry slumped to the side.  
Both were coming down from the crazed lust that had consumed them.

 _Oh Merlin, what did I just do_. Thought Harry. He raised his head and saw the look of horror on Snape's once stoic face.

"Get up Potter, get dressed," Said Snape. The look of horror growing as he talked. "you're coming with me to see the headmaster."

Snape started dressing as he talked, not once looking in harry's direction. Both finished dressing in silence, Snape had cast a wandless cleaning spell on both of them. Harry followed Snape to his fireplace. Snape took the Floo powder and threw it into the flames.  
"Headmasters office," Snape called out and motioned for harry to proceed him.

Harry stepped forward and though ' _Oh Merlin, what have we done._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or make any money from this Fanfiction

Warnings: mentions of male on male sex.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, I'm trying to update sooner, but as I have two kids they keep me busy. This story will not be abandoned at any time, I will finish it. I'm not sure how long this story will be, I'll let the characters determine that.

Chapter 5

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace into the headmaster's office, he stood in place a little out of the way so that Snape could come through. Harry was numb, he had so many thoughts and emotions coursing through him, he could not seem to grasp onto any certain one.

 _'What have I done? I just let Snape bugger me.'_ Harry had never had sex before, not yet. He knew he fancied both guys and girls, but he'd never really thought about the mechanics of gay sex, not just sex, but sex with Snape.

 _'I had sex with my professor!'_

 _'I had sex!'_

The fireplace flared and Snape stepped out. He did not look in Harry's direction. Dumbledore had been watching with a confused look on his face as Harry then Snape made an appearance.

"Severus, Harry? what brings you to my office this late?"

Severus stepped forward and said with no emotion in his voice, "I must speak with you, headmaster."

"Please have a seat then, my boys." replied dumbledore, "Lemon drop?" He offered.

Severus and Harry each took a chair in front of his desk, then Snape with no preamble he spoke.

"I raped Potter, Albus. I raped him."

Dumbledore stood in shock, he looked as if he was trying to understand a language that he didn't understand. His lips moving as if to make sure he didn't mistake what was just told to him.

Harry sat stunned, he didn't move as the words Snape spoke flitted through his head. Rape. That was not right, no. No.  
"Wait, what? No, professor, that's not what happened."

Dumbledore and Snape both ignored him. They stared at each other as if they had never seen the other before.  
Dumbledore had his wand in his hand, by his side.

"Severus, maybe you should start from the beginning," Dumbledore said to Snape.

Snape looked at his clasped hands, and spoke, "I had Potter's Occulmency lesson tonight, Potter was doing a fair job of repelling me, then I was on him headmaster, I kissed him, I undressed him, I raped him."

"What do you mean 'Raped him', Severus?"

"Do you want a detailed blow by blow Albus? I touched my student! I got him nude and I put myself inside his arse." Snape hissed, his breathing was harsh, as if he was trying not to cry.

"Sir, that's not true, or well it is, but it wasn't exactly like that. It wasn't rape!" cried Harry. He had to make the headmaster understand that it wasn't rape. He didn't feel violated by Snape, it was just as much his fault.

"Harry, please I need to talk to Severus right now, then I'll talk with you. If you feel as if you can't refrain from speaking I'll have to ask you to leave. What Severus has just accused himself of is a very serious allegation that I have as headmaster a duty to investigate to the fullest extent."

Harry didn't want to leave, so he slumped back and held his tongue.

"Severus, I need you to consent to Vertiserum."

"Of course Headmaster," consented Snape.

Headmaster Dumbledore walked to a small potions cabinet and grabbed a small vial that had the clear liquid inside.

He approached Severus, who already had his mouth open to receive the potion. Three drops were administered.

Harry saw Snape's eyes glaze over, as the potion took effect.

Conjuring a piece of parchment and quill the headmaster took his seat at this desk.

"What is your name?"

"Severus Tobias Snape"

"What is your profession?"

"Potions master, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Did you have sexual intercourse with any student in your care,whilst employed at this school? And when?"

"Yes, Today I had sexual intercourse with Harry James Potter in my office tonight."

"have you ever has sexual contact with any other student?"

"No, I have not."

"Why did you have sexual contact with Harry Potter?"

"I do not know why. It was not a conscious act on my part. I had no control over my facilities."

"Explain that."

" I had an undeniable urge to have Harry, uncontrollable. I felt not in my right mind. I could not stop myself."

"At any time did you listen when Harry told you no, or stop?"

"Harry Potter did not tell me to stop, or the word 'no'. In fact, no words were exchanged at all. He seemed to be under the same compulsion as me."

"Have you ever been tempted to have sexual relations with children in the past or present?"

"No!"

"do you think you were under a Compulsion Charm or Potion?"

"I do not know, Potion, perhaps."

Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose, took a deep breath and then stood up to administer the antidote.  
Once it was administered, Snape looked down at his hands. Not looking in any direction, but down.

Harry was still quiet after the interrogation was complete. _'being under the influence of a potion could explain what the heck happened to us. it makes the most sense.'_

"Harry, do you feel as if everything Professor Snape said was accurate?"

"Yes, sir. He didn't rape me, Professor. We just couldn't control ourselves. I'm sorry, I feel confused, sir. But I know it was not rape.

Dumbledore sighed, "I will like both of you to report to the infirmary to have yourselves tested for potions and injuries.  
For now, this will be kept between me, yourselves, and Poppy. I will explain and ask that she keep this between us for now, Harry, you have reached your majority, and Severus is a teacher. While there are rules for teachers and minor students, the rules and adult students are a lot less lenient. As for Severus insinuating that he raped you I have to take that seriously as the health and safety of my students come first. I am convinced that you both were victims of a prank gone wrong, or maybe something more insidious. I will have this investigated, for now, if you both need to talk my office is open."

"Harry, do you have anything else to add?" asked Dumbledore.

"Sir," Harry said looking at Professor Snape, "I don't blame you, please don't blame yourself. This wasn't our fault."

Snape still had not looked up from his clasped hands. His head bowed in shame and guilt.

"That will take some time, Potter." replied Snape, "for now let us head to Poppy to make sure I didn't injure you."

They both stood up as Dumbledore sent his Patronus to the Hospital wing ahead of time.

"Both of you take some time. Talk to each other. We will figure this out."

"yes, sir."

"Of course, Albus."

Severus and Harry turned to the door, both lost in their thoughts, wondering what was going to happen next.


End file.
